1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new process for the synthesis of the known antibiotic daunomycin and its .beta.-anomer, which is a new compound. The invention also relates to the new compounds: 4'-epidaunomycin .alpha.-anomer, 4'-epidaunomycin .beta.-anomer and a mixture thereof as well as a process for preparing same. The new processes for preparing daunomycin and 4'-epidaunomycin involve the preparation and use of certain new intermediates which are also included within the invention. The new compounds of the invention are useful in treating certain tumors in animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Daunomycin and its aglycone daunomycinone are well known compounds. They are, for example, described and claimed in British Pat. No. 1,033,383, owned by the unrecorded assignee of this application.